


Queen by Day, Slave by Night

by Weegee_Board



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Breast Fucking, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, F/M, Facials, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Impregnation, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Thigh jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weegee_Board/pseuds/Weegee_Board
Summary: After a long trip to aid in Burmecia's reconstruction, Zidane returns home to find his wife, Queen Garnet, on her knees, eagerly offering herself for whatever her Master desires.Even if what he desires may come as a surprise to the royal pet.





	Queen by Day, Slave by Night

Zidane walked through the gardens of Castle Alexandria, humming an old song from his Tantalus days as he gazed at the moon. It had been almost four years since the genome and his friends defeated Kuja and stopped his plans to turn the world back into a void of nothingness. The party had since gone their separate ways, with only Zidane, Garnet and Steiner remaining in Alexandria. The Captain of the Knights of Pluto had already taken to his quarters, which he now shared with Beatrix.

The Genome relived his adventures in his mind as he walked by the lake, reminiscing on how he went from a thief, to the hero of Gaia, to King of Alexandria. It was mostly a formal title though. The vast majority of political affairs were gracefully handled by Garnet, who was much more experienced and educated than him. Not that he would simply lay about at the castle, his idle days left behind with the Tantalus troupe. Zidane helped with the reconstruction of the kingdoms damaged by the war, both sending supplies and personnel, as well as working on the field whenever possible.

As his mind wandered about the tasks that lay ahead for him, he almost failed to notice a barge slowly approaching.

"Hey, Blank. It's been a while." He greeted his friend, who was stowing the barge at the dock.

"It sure has, your highness." The red-haired replied in a sarcastic tone, throwing in a bow for good measure.

"Come on, man. I told you not to call me that." Zidane said, slightly embarrassed. "I'm still me, you know that."

"Yeah, I'm just messing with you. Though I gotta say, the royal lifestyle suits you pretty well.” Blank said with a smirk as he motioned to his friend’s regal garb, a fancy, if slightly cumbersome suit decorated with mostly ceremonial medals, before picking up a package. "So, how was Burmecia?"

"Reconstruction is going along fine, though it'd be better if it could stop raining for ten minutes." The Genome answered, taking the small sealed box from his friend.

"You know, this is usually how political scandals start. The king, taking a mysterious package from a thief in the middle of the night? I can hear the gossip already." Blank said mockingly.

"Don't worry, we're not dealing in anything illegal." Zidane reassured his friend. "Just something you can't acquire in any market. That's why I had to ask Ruby."

"Oh, 'we'? So, the Queen is involved as well?" Blank asked with a smirk. "Now I know you're up to no good."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zidane asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just messing with you. Anyway, I should be going. I'll leave you to your business." Blank said, as he started to row the barge towards the town. "Say hi to Garnet for me."

"Will do." He said, waving his friend goodbye. He then took a quick peek inside the box, before heading back towards the castle.

After a few minutes of walking through the elaborate marble corridors of the castle, which even now got him lost more often than he’d like to admit, he had arrived at his quarters, and knocked on the door. A sweet, sultry voice welcomed him. "Come in, my King."

And he did, opening his door to see his wife, the Queen of Alexandria, Garnet Til Alexandros XVII, on her knees with her hands behind her back, naked with the exception of a blindfold over her eyes and the chastity belt she wore whenever her King was away.

Their relationship wasn't always like this. Their first time was as romantically cliché as one can imagine. Candles, rose petals, and slow, tame sex with two participants with zero idea of what they were doing, despite Zidane’s claims of worldly expertise. Just what one would expect from a virgin princess. But as time passed, as the two lovers became more intimate with one another, they slowly became more... risqué with their love-making. It started with some rough love and name-calling, which over the years developed into Zidane and Garnet discovering their master and slave personas. When the low-born Genome became a dominant King, and the adopted royal became a submissive, lascivious sex slave.

"You look beautiful, Dagger." Zidane said, calling her by the name she took on their travels, which was now used as her pet name in their chambers.

"Thank you, my King." She responded on cue, still maintaining her position in front of the bed, until she was ordered to stand up, still blindfolded as Zidane kissed her.

"I have a gift for you." Zidane said once they broke the kiss, as he opened the box he took from Blank, revealing a dark gray leather collar studded with small red jewels. On the front of the collar was a large metal ring, and underneath it, a tag with the name "Dagger" engraved on it.

"Pull your hair back." Zidane ordered, and immediately Dagger complied, allowing her king to place the collar around her neck. She gasped as she felt the leather tightening against her skin, the collar done just tight enough to not constrain her windpipe. "Take a look." He said, as he removed her blindfold, letting her look at her naked self in a full-length mirror on the wall facing the bed.

"It's beautiful." Dagger said, moving her hand across the leather and the red gems, looking intently at the pendant marked with her slave name. "Thank you, my King. Please, allow your slave to reward you for your generous gift." She said, as she bowed before him.

“I will, Dagger.” Zidane chuckled as he pulled his wife to her feet, brushing aside some hair off her face and looking deeply into her eyes. “But first, you should know I have another gift waiting for you.”

“My King! I’m not worthy of such generosity!” Garnet said as her face grew a deep blush and she rubbed her thighs together, the rampant ideas of what said present could be making her grow wetter by the second. “W-what is it?”

“Don’t be so hasty, pet.” Zidane stated before pulling her closer and whispering in her ear. “After all, you will have to wait nine months to receive it.”

Garnet quirked an eyebrow in confusion, before her eyes shot open in realization and she gasped in surprise. “Zidane! What are you saying?”

“What does it sound like I’m saying, Garnet? You’ve been saying you wanted a kid for months now.” He clarified, a slight blush appearing on his features as he held his wife’s hands. “And now that things are settling down, both here in Alexandria and in the other kingdoms... I think it’s a good time.”

“Zidane...” Was all she could say, the tears quickly forming in her eyes.

Tears her husband was quick to wipe away. “If you want it.” He said in the calmest, most soothing tone he could manage. “If you think you’re ready. If you think WE are ready.”

To say Garnet mulled over the idea was an understatement. She truly wished for nothing more than to start a family with the man she loved, and yet, she was a queen! She had responsibilities, he had too! But as he said, the world had grown much more peaceful since Kuja’s plans were foiled, and the rebuilding efforts throughout the kingdoms were well underway. Not to mention, there were plenty of counselors and advisors she could trust that could make important decisions while she recuperated. If there was a right time to start a family... It was probably now.

“Yes! Yes, I want to have a child with you, Zidane! I love you so much!” She shouted with teary eyes as she hugged her beloved, wrapping her arms tight around him.

“I love you too. We’re going to start a family tonight, I promise you.” He replied, returning the warm embrace and pulling her for a deep, romantic kiss. They simply stood there, holding each other for a few minutes, taking in the full implications of what they were about to do, each and every one of them only solidifying their resolve.

“But... I thought I taught you better than to address your owner like that.” Zidane added with a smirk on his face as he wiped Garnet’s tears once again.

The naked queen blinked a few times, before smiling and falling to her knees. “You are absolutely right, my King.”

“If you do want to bear my child, then you must make me believe you are worthy of such an honor, _Dagger_.” The Genome stated, trying to sound as stern and dominant as he could, much to his wife’s delight.

“Of course, your Majesty.” Dagger stated, as she looked straight into the Genome’s piercing blue eyes. She took a deep breath before putting on her meek, subservient persona and addressing her loving owner.

“My Liege, you have made me your bitch, your pet, and your slave. And I love you from the bottom of my undeserving heart for it all. Now please, your Majesty I beg of you, allow me to do more for you! Let me be your breeding sow! Allow me to host your seed and bear your children! Paint my insides white with your cum and knock me up! Show the whole world who owns my body and soul!”

Even after all these years, Zidane never got tired of hearing his wife plead and beg to him in the most lecherous, submissive, and - though he'd never outright say it - corny tone she knew. Just as Garnet never got tired of displaying this facet of her to her husband.

“Rise, Dagger.” He commanded, and she obeyed. Zidane then produced a small key from his jacket and unlocked the chastity belt his wife wore whenever her Master travelled, the metal garment hitting the floor with a soft clinking sound. “I still can’t believe you walk around with this stuff.”

“What can I say, it gets lonely without you here, my King.” Dagger stated with a smirk as she kicked the belt aside, her legs shivering as the night air caressed her sensitive, needy pussy. “And a good slave saves herself for her Master.”

“You make it sound like you’re some uncontrollable nympho who can’t go five minutes without shoving her hand in her cunt.” Zidane said, shoving some fingers in his pet’s dripping tunnel to emphasize his point and wriggling them around inside her, much to her delight.

“M-maybe I am. All b-because I’ve grown so a-addicted to your big fat cock, y-your Majesty.”  The brunette stammered out, trying to put out the words before her inevitable orgasm overtook her. “But I won’t deny that it’s so hot looking in the mirror and knowing I can’t get off even if I wanted to. Besides, you never complain about how long I make your welcome back parties last.”

Dagger smirked as she grinded on her owner’s fingers, feeling the climax she desperately craved after weeks of celibate solitude drawing closer and closer...

Until it was taken from her when her Master pulled his fingers out of her and grabbed her by the collar, leaving her hanging on the edge. “Maybe you are right. I have been away for far too long.” The Genome said in a cold, apathetic tone, one that was contrasted by the smirk on his face. “Otherwise you wouldn’t have grown such an attitude toward your Master.”

The naked woman couldn’t even formulate a response before her King shushed her with his quim-coated fingers and whispered into her ear. “Maybe you are not worthy of my seed after all.”

Deep down, she knew he was playing. He would never deny her, not on this. And yet, the very thought of being denied her lover’s children sent shivers down her spine. “No! Please, your Highness, I beg you! I promise I will be an obedient sow, I will be a worthy mother to your children!” She yelled as she fell to her knees, going all the way with her submissive persona.

Zidane smiled before kneeling and giving his wife a chaste kiss on the lips. “I know you will.”

Garnet smiled before feeling a tug on her collar. It was Zidane’s tail, wrapped around the ring on its front like a leash.

“But still, it has been a while. I feel like I forgot what this place even looks like.” Zidane stated with a smirk before rising to his feet, tugging his tail on the collar. “So why don’t we take a tour of my castle? And while we’re at it, you can take the opportunity to show me if you remember your duties.”

Dagger licked her lips at the thought of being paraded around the castle, naked and on her knees. “As you wish, your Highness.”

With a smirk on his face that matched the kneeling queen’s own, Zidane made his way to the door of the royal chamber, dragging the submissive brunette with an expert grip of his tail on her collar, and stepped outside into the empty hallways of Alexandria Castle.

One would be forgiven for thinking that the royal home of one of the largest kingdoms on the planet would be packed to the brim with patrolling guards, even more so at night, in order to protect the ruling family from any threats lurking in the cover of darkness. And yet, almost as if the guards were given a night off and a hefty bonus from their king as a token of his gratitude for their years of service, the castle was basically empty. Save of course, for said king, who was currently walking the very naked queen like a dog.

He walked slowly, painfully slowly through the halls of the castle, almost as if pondering where to go first. In actuality, he had plotted out the entire evening beforehand, but the knowledge that his wife was having the time of his life being led like a mere animal throughout the halls of her proud, long-standing family home was more than reason enough for him to take his time on his way to their first stop.

And Dagger deeply appreciated the slow pace of their tour, feeling her cunt drip onto the expensive carpet as she crawled behind her husband, her owner, her King. He didn’t even look at her, simply dragging her with his tail and looking around the castle, taking in the fine artwork and whistling nonchalantly, the very image of a man who wasn’t dragging the most powerful woman in the kingdom by a leash. It made her heart quiver and her loins burn, the way he ‘ignored’ her so.

After a few minutes that seemed like hours, they arrived at their first destination: a balcony overlooking the gardens. The two looked out at the sprawling garden, the moon reflecting on the water making for a wondrous sight.

“Ah, nothing like some fresh air and some nice scenery.” He said with a sigh as he ran a hand over the kneeling pet’s hair. “The perfect background for some worship from the royal pet.”

Dagger beamed as she heard the words leave her owner’s mouth. “It would be my honor, your Highness.” She said with a bow as she undid the King’s belt, pulling down his pants just enough to pull out his 10-inch dick and his big, heavy balls. The brunette drooled, as she always did, at the sight of his royal jewels, as she so affectionately and cornily called them. “Your pet lives to worship you in every way she can.”

She wrapped one of her dainty hands around the thick, throbbing member, and slowly pumped it up and down as she laid a kiss upon each of his balls, taking in his musk like it was the finest perfume. The raw, almost aphrodisiac smell made her even wetter, and urged her to do more for her King, leading her to speed up the motions of her hand around the veiny dick as she took one of his nuts in her mouth, sucking and licking and kissing it as her other hand fondled its dangling twin.

Zidane smiled as his pet swapped the target of her oral worship, the hand around his member pumping up and down in frenetic, eager motions. She looked up at him with submissive, pleading eyes as she layered his heavy testicles with adoring kisses, while giving her Master a handjob that would put real whores to shame.

Such was her skill that it wasn't long until he came, hiding his climax until the very end, when he pulled Dagger back by the hair and surprised her by shooting spurt after spurt of his seed on her face and covering her royal features in white.

Dagger yelped as the shots landed on her face, instinctively closing her eyes and feeling the warm, sticky essence mask her features. “A-already, my Lord?” She asked, surprised at her lover's unusually quick release, only to open her eyes and see that her King was still rock hard.

“You're not the only one saving themselves for tonight.” Zidane answered as he wiped a bead of sweat off his brow. “But don't worry. I have plenty enough left in me to coat you from head to toe, just the way a cum rag like you was meant to be.”

The dirty talk made Dagger's heart flutter. “As much as I'd love to sleep covered in your jizz, your Highness, maybe your next load can go in my cunt? Please?” She asked before biting her lip and putting on her best pleading eyes.

The Genome smirked as his pet licked her lips clean of his essence, before dropping his smile as he wrapped his tail around her neck. “What a needy bitch. You really developed some bad habits without me to keep you in line.” He said as he tightened the grip of his tail around her neck, stopping just enough not to choke her. “I think I'll have to remind you what your mouth is made for.”

She didn't need reminding, but she appreciated the harsh lesson nonetheless.

“Y-yes Ma-“ She was interrupted when her owner pulled her closer with his tail, shoving her mouth first into his long, thick dick and forcing her to take in half of it in one go. Her eyes shot open as she gagged around the member before they rolled back, one sign of the shameless ecstasy she felt by being used for her Master's pleasure. The muffled moans and the pool of her quim in the stone balcony serving to symbolize that as well.

Zidane groaned as he grabbed his pet's arms, holding them up by the wrists as he let his dexterous tail do the heavy lifting, wrapping around her neck and pulling her head back and forth along his length. At that glorious moment, Dagger was more ragdoll than person, her gags and moans and frantic swirling motions of her tongue around the veiny member the only hints that Dagger was in fact, not a sex toy.

The brunette was on cloud nine as she knelt before her dominant lover, the drool spewing from the corners of her mouth adding to the pool between her legs as she worshipped her King's dick. The parts of her face that weren't painted white by cum were beginning to grow a slight blue tinge as she began to run out of breath, yet she did not worry, safe in the knowledge that no harm would befall her while in her beloved's presence.

Not that she would remain without air for long, seeing as the King was almost done fucking her mouth like a cunt. His own breath quickened as he sped up the motions of his tail, drawing closer and closer to his climax until with a loud groan, he pulled her face all the way into his crotch, forcing the slave to take every single inch of his length down into her throat, and unloaded spurt after spurt of his cum straight down her gullet. The submissive royal came as she tasted her Lord's delicious essence, her eyes rolling back as her own juices pooled on the floor. After a few shots down her throat, Zidane pulled Dagger’s head back until only the tip was inside of her mouth, and fired a few more shots into her waiting tongue, the white cream pooling on her quivering tongue as the pet did her best not to swallow, as she had been trained.

With a satisfied sigh, Zidane pulled his dick out of his pet's mouth, the half-flaccid member coated in her spit and drool and with the tip still dripping a bit of his seed. Dagger took deep breaths through her nose, her mouth closed until further order. She looked at her King with tears in her eyes, and a smile in her jizz-coated face.

“Ahh, it seems you haven't forgotten your duties, my dear Dagger.” Zidane said as he caught his breath, wiping a bead of sweat off his brow with the appendage that mere minutes ago was constricting his slave's neck. “But do you remember them all? Open up.”

With a nod - Master taught her not to speak with her mouth full - Dagger obliged, before slowly opening her mouth to show that she had saved her owner's seed in her mouth, the musky, delicious cream pooled atop her tongue proof of the slave's dedication to her owner's orders. If she had it her way, she would have swallowed it ten times over by now. Thankfully her King was there to teach some discipline to the filthy nympho.

Zidane smiled when he saw his pet’s mouth full of his essence. After a silent tilt of his head Dagger closed her mouth, and after a few loud gulps, opened it again to show she had swallowed it all, even showing her tongue to show her Master she had fulfilled her most pleasant duty.

“Did you like your slave's blowjob, your Highness?” She asked after catching her breath, a smile plastered on her cum, drool and tear-stained face.

“Your mouth was as exquisite as ever, Dagger.” He responded, running a thumb over her plump lips to emphasize his point. “However, we still have a long way to go. Both with the tour, and with you. Clean me up before we go.”

“As you wish, your Highness.” Dagger said with a bow before slowly licking her owner's member clean of any remaining cum as well as her spit. Reluctantly, she put the erect member back inside her King's pants. It would not do for a man of his position to walk around the castle with his privates exposed.

Thankfully a mere bitch such as her had no such worries. She was free to crawl after her Master in all her naked, jizz-coated beauty.

After fully dressing her Master, and licking up any stray drops of cum that fell on his pants - partly to clean him, but mostly because she could not help herself to more of his essence - the pet bowed down and lapped up the pool of her juices from the stone balcony floor, looking up as she did so to see her King's reaction. Judging by the way his cock twitched inside his pants, he liked watching his cum rag perform such a degrading act.

And judging by the way Dagger kept adding to the pool, she enjoyed performing it just as much.

“Where next, my Liege?” Dagger asked with a smirk after licking the floor clean of her own cum. “Both with the tour, and with me?”

Zidane reciprocated the smirk before turning away from Dagger and wrapping his tail on his pet’s collar once again, dragging her along to the next stop in their tour.

* * *

Dagger was a fucking mess.

The tour had dealt an exhausting blow to the submissive queen, both to her body and, though she'd never admit it, to her patience.

After leaving the gardens, the couple continued their tour around the castle for a few minutes until they reached a corridor on the upper floor overlooking the throne room, where Zidane promptly and suddenly pulled his bitch up to her feet and bent her over the railing... Only to put his dick in between her supple ass cheeks and slide it in and out of the crevice of her ass. No matter how much she begged and pleaded her owner refused to stick his cock inside one of her eager holes, even going so far as to hold her hands so she couldn't finger herself, leaving her looking over her own throne room while being denied her own pleasure. Which in its own perverted way, was quite pleasurable itself, as evidenced by the moans that echoed throughout the castle.

Once Zidane finished cumming all over her back they continued forth on their tour until they arrived at the library, where the Genome once again tested his slave's skills by having her write pages and pages about her sexual submission while being fucked in the ass. She rose to the occasion, as was expected of any good royal slave, and handed her Master a tome with dozens of pages filled with lascivious comments and anecdotes about her training and other sexual escapades with her King. Zidane sat down and read the freshly-written book - enjoying the way the elaborate and ornate tales and confessions became barely legible scribbles of self-degrading insults the more Dagger came - while his pet sucked his cock clean of any traces of her undeserving asshole, getting another load in her mouth as a reward, one that would accompany the fresh one inside her gaping asshole.

With the library visit over, the two of them visited one of the many galleries inside the castle, where Zidane promptly sat down on a bench and requested a titfuck from his admittedly modest-chested pet, while ordering her to humor him and give her best descriptions of the paintings and sculptures surrounding them. And while Garnet may have been quite knowledgeable when it came to art, Dagger was most certainly not, a polar opposite of the composed, intelligent queen in every aspect but the body they shared. The slave wrapped her B-cup tits around her owner’s cock, its length seeming even bigger in comparison to her average chest and slid them up and down the throbbing member. She then began to indulge her owner’s whim, giving very inappropriate descriptions of the pieces of art around them. A depiction of a troupe of Treno dancers performing a classic play became a harem of sex slaves presenting themselves for their owner. One composition with a young priestess praying to her gods suddenly turned into a curious nymph taking her first steps into a downward spiral of sexual servitude. The painting of a woman rallying an army to victory was suddenly an image of the town whore moments before being viciously gangbanged. The magnificent statue of Queen Garnet Til Alexandros XVII was spoken of like a discarded, dirty cum rag some perverted janitor left behind. The lewd, degrading images that filled Zidane’s mind, in conjunction with the eager ministrations from the restless pet pushed him over the edge, and for her efforts Dagger was rewarded with a shower of cum upon her chest, the pearl necklace making for a great companion piece to her collar.

And after that, they took a break and headed to the kitchen, so they could get some food. It didn't last long, only a few minutes passing by before Zidane sat on a chair and ordered his pet to hop on the table and give him a footjob. Like a good girl, Dagger obeyed, the salacious woman going a step further and giving her King a show by picking up some fruits, running them over the streaks of half-dried cum all over her and eating them, slowly and with only mildly exaggerated moans.

Later on, after the King coated his bitch's legs with his seed, they made their way to another balcony, this one overlooking the stage where Zidane made his grand reappearance to the queen. Distracted by the memories, Dagger was taken by surprise when her Master pushed her legs together and slid his cock in between her thighs, the veiny length rubbing against her moist lower lips with each slow, tantalizing, almost cautious thrust. Her Master held her arms behind her back and spoke to the dirty sow from a safe distance - a man of his stature couldn't stain his royal garbs, after all - taunting his pet about how nice and warm and wet her thighs were, how he could feel her cunt lips rubbing against him, almost inviting him inside. The pet whimpered, the cock she loved so close to where she most desired it that she could probably bend over and take the hard shaft straight into her cunt. But she wouldn't do that, she was a good girl. If Master wanted to fuck her thighs, Dagger's only choice was presenting her thighs to get fucked. After a long, slow, mentally exhausting - for Dagger, anyways - bout, the Genome groaned and came, shooting some of his seed on the slave's thighs and the rest on the balcony floor. He pulled his quim-coated dick off the vice of his slave's legs and pushed her to her knees, before slowly pushing her head down with his foot and cleaning the pool of cum with her hair. And as much as Dagger appreciated the gesture - she really did, seeing as how her Master had to do the same to a pool of her own juices, before ordering her to lick his shoe clean - the brunette couldn't help but feel terrible for the waste of precious cum.

And that is how Dagger ended up with jizz in almost every part of her body, from her face and mouth to her ass cheeks and asshole, from front to back and from her arms and hands to her legs and feet. Frustratingly enough, the only part of her that wasn't covered in semen was the part of her she most wanted covered in semen.

Not that she would complain about it. Not only because it wasn't her place to speak up about her King's plans for her, but because he had promised her. Not a promise from Master to slave, but from husband to wife. She knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she would be impregnated before the sun rose.

And as such, when her Master pushed open the large doors to the next room and she was dragged inside, she had a sneaking suspicion that her womb would not remain clean for long.

“I think there's no better place to finish our tour than the throne room itself, don't you think, Dagger?” Zidane asked, looking down at his lovely pet and pushing aside a strand of sticky hair off her face.

The kneeling sow did not speak, letting the glimmer in her eyes and the wide smile in her face answer for her. The King smirked and walked over to Garnet's throne, the filthy queen not far behind, leashed as she was. He sat down on the throne she occupied when she wasn't obeying her Lord's every command and beckoned her over. It was time for the main event.

The slave made to climb atop his lap, before a sudden thought stopped her in her tracks. “Master?”

“Yes, Dagger?”

“May I... undress you?” Dagger asked, licking her lips. “It would be a shame to sully your magnificent royal clothes.”

The blond quirked an eyebrow before smirking. His pet was right, things were going to get messy. “Very well. But be swift.” Zidane answered as he stood from the throne. “You're not the only one looking forward to get your womb painted white.”

Dagger quickly rose to her feet and began undressing her Lord, getting wetter and wetter with every inch of his toned body she revealed. The Genome's physiology would never stop surprising and arousing her.

Piece by piece, Zidane’s outfit came apart, the clothes being thrown over his throne for the time being. Now the King stood as naked as his slave, maybe even more so considering he wasn’t wearing a collar, nor was his skin coated in buckets of cum. He wouldn’t remain unsullied for long, already taking his wife’s seat and beckoning her to him. She climbed atop his lap, her filthy skin sticking to his own, and looked straight into her King’s eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck for support.

Dagger then looked down at the erect dick, taking deep breaths as the implications hit her all at once. She was going to drop onto the big, fat cock she had grown to love and learned to worship, only tonight it wasn’t going to be pulled out of her at the last second to spray its seed all over her. Tonight, it was going to shoot all over her womb. Tonight, she was going to get pregnant with her husband’s child.

“Garnet.” Zidane said in a calm tone as he ran a thumb over the white splotches on his wife’s lips. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

The queen smiled, right before she took her lover’s thumb and licked it clean. “I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life, Zidane.”

They kissed, the strands of his essence sticking to his cheeks barely disrupting the Genome from the passionate embrace he shared with his beloved. Garnet took the plunge, dropping her hips and taking in her husband’s member down to the hilt in one fell swoop, shuddering and moaning into his mouth as she felt him fill up after so long, small tears of joy streaming from her eyes.

They looked deep into one another’s eyes as the brunette began moving her hips up and down on her lover's member, her every bounce punctuated with a breathy moan. For the moment they pushed their personas aside, taking in the intimate moment not as a King and his pet, but as a loving couple, one that was ready to take their relationship to the next level.

They knew that they'd reassume their roles before long, but for now, they enjoyed the moment as Zidane and Garnet.

They moaned and gasped and spoke sweet nothings to one another as Garnet’s bouncing motions grew faster and more frantic, all the while Zidane caressed her body to add to the sensations, the ecstasy in her voice proof of the pleasure coursing through her every nerve.

“Fuck, you’re still so tight!” He grunted out as he felt the queen’s moist tunnel gripping him tightly with every thrust.

“And you’re still so big!” The brunette let out in between moans, before grabbing her husband’s face and staring deep into his eyes with the gaze of woman overtaken by pure need. “Fuck me, Zidane! Give me your cum and let me have your kid!”

The blond tightened his grip on his lover's waist, and pulled her close for a deep, passionate kiss as he bounced her onto his dick, the couple’s sounds of pleasure hitting a fever pitch as they felt their climaxes drawing closer. “I can't hold back anymore, I'm gonna cum!”

“Do it!” Garnet screamed as she approached an orgasm of her own. “Let it out inside me!”

They both let out loud moans as Garnet took Zidane’s dick all the way down to the hilt one last time and they came together, the brunette shuddering as she felt the warm seed of her lover shooting inside of her womb. The couple basked in the afterglow of their simultaneous orgasms, looking at one another with soft gazes in their eyes and smiles on their faces before they kissed as they took their time recuperating their energy. After a few minutes spent in the other’s arms, garnet, bearing a devious smirk, whispered in her lover’s ear.

“If you are ready for another round, _Master_ , your slave is eager to serve you.”

And just like that, the time for the soft embrace of lovers was done. Zidane grinned before standing from the queen’s throne, said queen still impaled on his dick, and laid her on the royal seat instead, not once removing himself from within her. He looked down at the young sow, her filthy skin staining the plush throne she occupied when she wasn’t alone with her Lord, and looked deep into her eyes as he spoke. “I am not done with you, Dagger. I said I was going to give you my child, and a good King always keeps his word.”

Dagger didn’t get a chance to respond. She opened her mouth to show her gratitude for her King, though the only things that came out were the loud moans as her Master began roughly pumping his cock in and out of her, the leaning angle and relentless pace drawing only the sincerest sounds of pleasure from the submissive brunette.

Zidane grunted as he sped up the thrusts into his eager pet, the look of euphoria on her face only driving the Genome to push himself further, and to push into her harder. He hooked his arms under her spread legs and pumped even faster, the tight, warm grip of her spasming pussy walls on his throbbing cock already bringing the blonde to his next climax, one he fully intended to release into her womb, just like the last one, and just like every single one yet to come before the sun rose.

The girl couldn’t even form a coherent sentence, all that left her mouth were overjoyed moans and garbled noises that could pass for single-worded pleas and cries of submissive gratitude and devotion. Her eyes crossed and her tongue hung out of her slack-jawed mouth, the tip of that wondrous dick pushing against the most sensitive spot of her cunt every time it thrust past it on its way to her cervix. He didn’t even have to play with her swollen clit, but he did, rubbing against it with his dexterous tail and eliciting from the slave a shriek of pleasure as she came again and again.

The King smirked, knowing full well what the actions of his appendage would entail, not only for the orgasming pet but also to himself, the increased tightness around his dick pushing him over the edge after a few more hard, powerful thrusts, and he released another load into her waiting womb. Zidane looked at the exhausted form of his beloved pet as he took deep breaths to ready himself for the inevitable next round, before she squirmed in her seat and spoke in-between ragged breaths.

“K-knock... me u-up... your Hi-Highness...”

Zidane smiled. His pet was barely coherent, yet she was already begging for more, eager to offer herself up in any way her owner desired, so long as it ended with her getting her womb filled with more jizz than it could hold.

And like the generous Master he was, he would answer her pleas.

Zidane dragged Dagger by the hair, bending her over the arm of the throne so her face was touching the stained seat, made to sniff the collection of fluids like a disobedient dog made to sniff a mess it’d made, all the while having her cunt pounded from behind. She apologized for her mess, saying that she would be a better sow for her Master and begging him not to go back on his word despite both parties being fully aware that it was way too late for that.

Then her Lord sat on the throne again and ordered Dagger to ride him, only she was made to do so in reverse style, letting her King have a good look of the streaks of half-dried cum he had painted all over her hair and back. He slapped her soft ass, timing his hits with every drop the slave took on his cock, while Dagger - completely unprompted - counted them aloud and begged for more.

And after firing another volley of spurts into Dagger’s waiting womb, Zidane stood up and laid her on the foot of the throne, her upper body resting on the floor and looking right at him while her King held her lower body up by her legs, thrusting down into her all the while. A bit uncomfortable, sure, but the sight of his cum flowing out of her used pussy with every thrust and streaming towards her stomach - a statement to the amount of seed poured into her, given her current position - more than made up for it.

On and on they went, taking position after position, fucking on the throne and on the floor and against the wall and wherever else they could, switching only when Zidane added to the mess inside Dagger’s pussy, until after hours of turning the throne room into a complete mess, the couple fell together on the throne after yet another load of spunk was deposited inside the slave, the sudden movement of the member still embedded within her bringing one last orgasm out of Dagger before she laid her head on the King’s shoulder, both partners panting heavily and struggling to stay awake.

“W-was I... good... your Hi...Highness...?” Dagger asked as she tried to put on a sultry smile for her loving King, only to fall asleep before she could do so.

Zidane smiled before giving his lover a quick kiss on the cheek. “Perfect as always.”

With a tired grunt, the blonde stood from the throne, laying his wife in it to get some rest and taking a good look at her body. She was covered head to toe in cum, though that did not compare to the unfathomable amounts of semen leaking out of her womb. Zidane whistled as he admired his handiwork, having never felt more thankful for his Genome physiology. No way a normal human could go as long as he could, or as long as it took to satisfy the summoner Queen’s almost unquenchable thirst.

Zidane thought over some of the more interesting intricacies of both their races as he redressed himself and covered up Garnet with a blanket he had hidden in the throne room before the tour. He then picked her up and, albeit with some effort, carried her back to their room in his arms, following the trails of fluids on the carpet to guide himself in the almost maze-like castle. He’d been living there for almost three years, and he still got lost sometimes.

After a few minutes of carrying the sleeping Queen through the corridors of the castle, Zidane arrived at the royal chambers. He gently laid Garnet onto the bed, smiling as he saw her peaceful, sleeping face. Oh, how he wished he could just fall asleep beside his beloved. And yet, he REALLY didn’t want to explain the state of the castle in the morning. He may be King, but even so he had a sneaking suspicion that Steiner - and honestly, maybe Beatrix too - would want his head for defiling the royal castle.

“Hmm, Zidane?” Garnet asked, her eyes slowly fluttering open. “Where are you going?”

The Genome responded with a kiss to her forehead. “First, I’m going to draw you a bath. Second, I’m going to clean up any... evidence we left behind.”

“Darling, you don’t have to do that...” The queen pulled on his sleeve, urging him to stay by her side. “That’s going to take forever.”

“Hey, I’ve spent most of the last few years visiting city in shambles after kingdom in ruin, and I’ve done my share of heavy lifting.” The former thief boasted with a smug grin in his face. “I’ll have you know I’m quite the efficient cleaner.”

The brunette blinked a couple of times before her sleepy smile twisted into a smirk. “Well, if you insist, why don’t you get started on that? If you finish before I’m done with my bath... maybe, I’ll let you join me.”

A smirk Zidane reciprocated as her bent over the side of the bed and looked his beloved in the eyes. “I’ll be back before the water is even warm. You have my word on that.” Zidane and Garnet sealed their deal with a kiss before the blonde stood up and made his way to the door.

“Hurry up, _your Highness_.” Garnet said as she glanced at the clock one more time. “Time stops for no one.”

Zidane blew his wife a kiss before stepping into the hallway and making his way toward the supply room with haste. Not that he was afraid he’d run out of time, it was simply a matter of finishing as fast as he could, so he could claim his reward as soon as he could.

Meanwhile, Garnet sauntered over to their spacious bathroom, undoing the clasp on her collar and laying the dirty accessory on the sink. She then reached for the faucet on the bathtub, only to stop as she saw the state of her cum-covered arm. With a smile, she sat down on the edge of the wide tub and began running her fingers over the streaks of cum all over her body. She knew it was much less efficient than just getting in the water, but it was much more fun, and much tastier.

Besides, Garnet never said when she’d start drawing her bath, she could give Zidane a few more minutes before turning the tap and starting the countdown. Not that he needed any help from her. Running a hand over her lightly swollen stomach, she could tell, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she could trust her Zidane to keep his word.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that one! I might come back for another chapter or two in the future, but for now I'll end this story here.  
> Leave any comments and criticisms you desire, and until next time!


End file.
